Disappearance of the Savior
by Wolf Shaman
Summary: Harry Potter goes missing after his fourth year. A little more than one year later, a stranger by the name of Haelan appears in the Great Hall and claims he is from the Founder's Age.
1. Chapter 1-Rita Skeeter's Article

**Disclaimer:** J. K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter Wizarding World, not I.

* * *

 **Disappearance of the Savior**

 **By Rita Skeeter**

After Harry Potter's fourth year at Hogwarts, he left for the summer and never came back for his fifth year.

At first, many people believed that this was proof that Harry had killed Cedric and had blamed the Dark Lord. After all, why else would he run? This was reassurance that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was _not_ back.

However, after two years of our saviors disappearance, wizards and witches are starting to doubt that what they first thought was true, is not. Not to mention the fact that the bodies of muggle borns and known muggle supporters are being found, with a large snake and the word 'Mine' carved onto them.

The muggles that had been taking care of Harry were questioned once Harry did not get on the train for fifth year. His aunt and uncle said that 'we have no idea where the little freak is,' and that they 'couldn't care less about him, so long as he doesn't bother us.'

Many people would think that You-Know-Who has him, except for the fact that he is searching furiously for him, wanting to be the one to kill Harry.

This would the first day of dear Mr. Potter's sixth year. Wherever he may be, we all wish him the best of luck.


	2. Chapter 2-Haelan's Appearance

**Disclaimer:** Ms. Rowling owns the Harry Potter World and everything in it. I am not Ms. Rowling.

* * *

Dumbledore looked sadly at Ron and Hermione. After their best friend had disappeared a little over a year ago, nothing seemed to cheer them up.

 _Pop!_ A sharp noise, not unlike an apparition sound, broke the Headmaster's musings.

A boy had appeared in the center of the Great Hall. He stumbled backwards a bit, then regained his feet. Glancing around, his face paled. Everyone could hear him as he shouted "What? No! No! Godric!" He then ran towards the doors out of the Great Hall.

"Stop!" Dumbledore bellowed. The boy froze, and then pivoted on his heels, now facing the staff.

"What do you want?" The boy demanded. Several professors noticed that he sounded rather rude.

"I want your name, and why you are here." Dumbledore said, calmly raising his wand to point at the boy.

The boy glanced around nervously before beginning. "My name is Haelan, and I am here because _someone_ thought it would be funny to test a new potion on me."

"Can you get back to where you were? Or would you like to finish your schooling here? Hogwarts _is_ the best wizarding school in the world." There were several murmurs of agreement.

"I won't be able to get back, and no, I don't want to attend school here." Haelan glowered. This time, even some of the students noticed his rudeness.

"And why won't you be able to get back? I would like to tell you that I am one of the greatest wizards of my time. I should be able to get you back." Dumbledore decided to ignore the last statement.

"I'll give you an idea of why I can't get back. Godric Gryffindor gave me the potion."

"You're from the 10th century? But…but time travel to the future is impossible!" A bushy haired witch blurted out.

"Who are you?" Asked Haelan, slowly advancing towards her.

The witch gulped. "Her…Hermione." She mumbled.

"Well, it was supposed to be impossible, Hermione. But if it was impossible, I wouldn't be here, would I?"

Dumbledore cleared his throat, sensing a fight. "Haelan, you will be attending class here, even if you don't want to. You are here, and after all, the Founders _did_ build Hogwarts in the intention to educate young magical children. Minerva, if you would please get the Sorting Hat?"

There was a few minutes of silence as they waited for Professor McGonagall to reappear. To Haelan, it seemed like forever.

Minutes (or hours) later, the Transfiguration teacher walked back with a shabby looking hat in her arms.

Haelan walked forward and shoved the hat over his eyes.

 _Ah. Haelan and Harry Potter. How funny to think that I know both in different ways, yet they are the same._

 _Don't tell anyone. Please don't._

 _Why would I? Will you take what you didn't in first year?_

 _Of course._

 __ _Better be_ "SLYTHERIN!" _  
_

Haelan tugged off the hat, handed it to Professor McGonagall, and walked over to the green and silver table.


	3. Chapter 3-An Outburst in the Great Hall

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from the Harry Potter Universe

 **A/N:** I'm quite sorry that this got posted late. Got caught up in schoolwork.

* * *

Haelan gave out a sigh. The time with the founders had an extremely pleasant surprise. They had known his true name was Harry Potter, but that hadn't meant anything to them. He hadn't been treated any differently then any of the other children his age. He hadn't been coddled like the child he wasn't. He hadn't been hated because of what and who his parents were. He hadn't been the bloody Boy – Who – Lived, famous for an event he couldn't remember. He had been just Haelan. A nice change.

Now, he was still Haelan. Sure, in a different time period, with people he thought (and for some, hoped) he'd never see again. Sure, he was Haelan – Who – Time – Traveled – To – Future. But he wasn't Harry Potter anymore. He wasn't the Chosen One, the Golden Boy, the Savior, and all the other names the Profit had thought up. He wasn't the person who got blamed whenever something went wrong. He wasn't expected to be the Light in the wizarding world. And no one would expect that of him anymore. He had brown straight hair instead of curly black, indigo eyes instead of emerald green. Best of all, Helga had made a potion that he could apply every 72 hours on his scar so it couldn't be seen.

"Hello. My name is Draco Malfoy. You will probably be needing some help finding your way around the school, and I couldn't help but notice that our time tables are the same."

Haelan looked up from his breakfast of scrambled eggs to see Malfoy with his hand outstretched. He played with the thought of rejecting him, but only for a bit. It most likely wasn't a good idea to make rivals in his own house. It might have been different if he had been sorted into a different house, but he was in Slytherin. The most important thing, it seemed, was to make allies. And allies weren't made by rejecting the hand of Malfoy. So Haelan stretched his hand out and took Draco's.

"Hello. My name is Haelan, but I have a feeling that you already knew that."

Draco snorted. Actually _snorted_. "Everyone knows your name. How could they not, after that stunt you pulled last night. You're almost as popular as Potter, and that's saying something."

"Who's Potter?"

Draco gave Haelan an incredulous look before shaking his head. "Right. I forgot that some people don't know anything about Harry Potter. He's the only known person to survive the killing curse. There's a prophesy that states that he is the only one who can defeat the Dark Lord."

At Haelan's questioning look, Draco sighed and then continued. "The Dark Lord is a True Heir of Slytherin. He believes, and rightfully so, that purebloods are the only ones who deserve to be a wizard. All the mudbloods and halfbloods don't have enough power, enough _magic_ , to be a great wizard."

"How does that make the Dark Lord a True Heir of Slytherin?" Haelan _really_ did not want to have this conversation but he could not let that statement pass without comment.

"Why…because he's continuing the work of the great Salazar Slytherin!" Draco had a shocked look on his face.

"Master Slytherin did _not_ go around torturing muggles, muggleborns, and halfbloods! The only muggles he killed were the ones that had burned his wife at a stake. His sons were the ones who thought that purebloods were superior. They completely destroyed their father's reputation, and the Slytherin name!" And with that, Haelan stormed out of the Great Hall.

The students who had heard his outburst, which had been all of them, looked at each other and started slowly digesting the news.

* * *

 **A/N:** I've tried to make this chapter longer due to a review. I know that Salazar Slytherin did do what Haelan said he didn't, but he needs be all about blood equality in order for this to work out. Harry/Haelan is going to be slightly dark. At least in the spells he casts. That does _not_ make him on the dark side. He will fight for the light side, if there is a war. Harry will only feel a little betrayed by Ron and Hermione because they didn't support him in the Triwizard tournament. Also, there probably won't be any pairs/relationships. I'm a horrible romance writer.


	4. Chapter 4-Confrontion with the Snakes

**Disclaimer:** I am not a owner of anything that relates to the universe of Harry Potter.

~Parseltongue~

 _Dream_ (If it's continuous italic)

* * *

The bed gave off a loud creak of protest as Haelan flopped onto it. He buried his head in his pillow and groaned loudly.

"Excuse me?"

Haelan sat bolt upright, his wand moving in a defensive manner. When he saw it was just Blaise Zabini, he notably relaxed. "Yeah?"

Blaise raised an eyebrow but said nothing. "The rest of the house would like to meet you, formally. They are gathered in the common room. If you will follow me?" Not waiting for a response, he turned around and walked out. Haelan waited a bit before following, knowing that his housemates would tear him apart with their questioning, if given the chance.

He had been right. No sooner had he stepped off the stairs then they pounced.

Draco, who seemed to be the leader, asked the first question. "Why did you call Salazar 'Master Slytherin?'"

"You noticed that?" At everyone's nod, Haelan continued. "Oh. I was Master Slytherin's apprentice."

Draco sneered. It was obvious that he thought that Haelan was lying. "Prove it."

"Alright then." Haelan walked to a portrait of Salazar Slytherin, noticing with not a little pride at how people drew back from him.

"Master." Haelan bowed his head forward.

A deep chuckle sounded from the portrait. "Usually, Haelan, once a master has passed on, the apprentice becomes an equal. You don't need to bow."

Haelan nodded, and opened his mouth as if to speak. What came out, however, did not resemble the English language in any way.

~You won't tell them, will you? Who I really am?~

Salazar nodded and responded. ~If you don't want me to, I won't. However, since you can still talk to me, in a way, you are still my apprentice. If I tell you to, you will tell them who you are. I will only do that if I think you are in danger, or if I think it is time for them to know.~

~I guess that's the best I can hope for. Thank you.~ Haelan turned around and strode back to his dorm, resisting the urge to chuckle at his housemates' shocked faces.

Haelan found himself remembering when Master – no, _Salazar_ – had figured out he was a parselmouth. He gave out a snort when the image of Salazar's expression came up in his mind.

He drew the curtains around his bed, and fell asleep. Haelan was immediately swept into a dream.

" _My lord. Are…are you sure?" A man cowered in front of him._

" _Am I sure? You dare to ask whether your Lord is sure, Nott?" Haelan's voice was full of warning, and quiet rage._

 _Nott shook, not drawing his face up from the floor. "I…I only mean tha…that how can you be su…sure that Har…Harry Potter is ba…back?"_

" _I believe you are forgetting your place. Potter_ is _back, Nott. Perhaps you need to be reminded of who I am?"_

" _No! No, my Lord. I –"_

" _Crucio!" Haelan smiled. Potter was back, and he would soon be in his grasp. He would pay dearly for making him wait._

Haelan sat up with a start. So Tom knew he was back. Perhaps it was time to shut down the connection with Voldemort. But who to ask? None of the professors could teach him; either they didn't know Occlumency, or they would find out he was Harry Potter.

Maybe…maybe he could keep the connection. Tom didn't know he was Harry Potter. Who would suspect Salazar's apprentice, the boy sorted into Slytherin? Everyone believed he was Gryffindor's Golden Boy. Besides, the connection could help in ending Tom's reign.

With that thought circling in his mind, Haelan lay down fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Love both the compliments and constructive criticism.

Jeramy-Toombs: I will post a series of unrelated One – Shots, probably titled _Salazar's Apprentice_. It will be about Haelan's life in the Founder's Age. So if you are interested, check it out!


	5. Chapter 5-Looking in the Library

**Disclaimer:** No claim to the Harry Potter universe here.

* * *

"There's nothing here. Ron – Ron! Would asking for your help be too much to ask?"

Ron raised his head from the table he had been resting his head on and blinked. "Give it rest 'Mione. I don't get why you are even looking. He's just a slimy snake."

"Because, Ron, time travel to the future is virtually impossible. It has happened before, but they only travelled an hour ahead. The Founders are from the _10_ _th_ _century._ That's basically 1000 years!"

"Ugh." Ron let his head fall back down on the table, making a loud thump. Madame Pince looked up from her work to give them a death glower. Ron didn't notice. "Hermione, it's one of the last sunny days of the season. Can't we just reserve this research until it's rainy out? Besides, you've been at this for at least two hours. Just give it a rest."

Hermione nodded, tearing her gaze away from the books. "Fine Ronald. But if we don't have enough time because all the teachers have assigned homework we have to get done, I'm blaming you."

"You know, if Harry was here, we would have snuck out after curfew under his invisibility cloak and gone into the restricted section." Ron's playful and tired face had turned into something akin to pain and suffering.

Hermione nodded, then leaned her head on Ron's shoulder. "I miss him." She mumbled into his shirt.

"So do I." Ron gave a light peck on Hermione's forehead. "So do I."

They turned and walked out of the library. If they had listened closer, they might have heard a small sniff. If they had looked at the bookcase behind them, they might have saw a slight disturbance in the air. If one of them had turned their head as they walked out, they might have been able to see a boy with brown hair and indigo eyes appear  
out of nowhere. If they had, maybe the mystery of where Harry Potter was would have been solved sooner then expected.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry that it's short, and kind of sad. I had to get this one done, and there was no other longer, more cheerful way to do it.

epsi10n: You are right. Just something you have to look forward to!


	6. Chapter 6-A Display of Power

**A/N:** Really sorry this is late. But better late than never, right?

 **Disclaimer:** I have no ownership over the fabulous world that Ms. Rowling created.

Draco was worried. Ever since Haelan had gotten back from his library trip, he had been strangely quiet. He had even looked depressed for a bit, before he put his Slytherin mask back on. Now, Draco had seen the mudblood and Weasley walking out of the library a few minutes before Haelan had come out. If Draco didn't know any better, he would have said the Gryffindors had done something to upset him. But then, Haelan was a Slytherin, not to mention an apprentice of Salazar. They couldn't have done anything, right?

Draco made his way to the lake. He had heard a few third years saying Haelan was somewhere around here.

Looking up at the sky, Draco didn't notice the person standing in his path before it was too late. He was sent sprawling to the ground, mud getting all over his robes.

"Sorry!" The person yelped, and helped him up. Draco was about to give him a piece of his mind, until he thought to look up at the person's face.

"Haelan! Where were you?"

Haelan laughed. "The headmaster wanted to see me, try to figure out if I knew what ingredients were in the potion Godric slipped me. Sadly, I wasn't able to tell him. If Godric hadn't written the recipe down, I probably shouldn't go around spouting information. Come on, we're going to be late for potions." Haelan took off, glancing over his shoulder to see if Draco was following.

Draco was standing there with an incredulous look on his face. "That was the worst change of subject I have ever heard. Also, you do know it's Saturday, correct?"

"Hmm, really?" Haelan shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well. Perhaps an early dinner?"

Draco sighed. He had kind of been looking forward to eating dinner with everyone else. But Haelan had already taken off, and really, what was Draco going to say in order for him to change his mind?

They headed in together, and, once again, didn't look where they were going…

"Oof." Haelan and Draco had bumped into another pair of students. This time, thankfully, they both were able to keep their balance.

"Watch where you're going, mudblood!" A growl erupted from Draco before he could stop himself.

"I could say the same about you, Death eater scum!" The red head snarled right back.

"I'm no more scum than you are, Weasley! Your family's so poor, you can't even afford a half decent owl!"

Draco and the red haired Weasley threw themselves at each other, wand and magic forgotten in the moment.

"Ron!" Scolded the girl who had standing next to him. "We're prefects, remember? We don't get in fights with other students!" When that had no affect on either of the boys, she attempted to pry Ron off. Noticing Haelan standing nearby, watching the action with amusement on his face, she snapped, "I could use a little help here!"

"Er…right." Haelan, looking a little nervous for being talked to that way narrowed his eyes in concentration. There was a loud bang, and Ron and Draco flew apart.

"Right. So…er, dinner, Draco?" Haelan turned around, walking towards the Great Hall, leaving three stunned sixth years behind.

"I…I should be going." Draco hurried off after Haelan, his face burning with shame.

"Her – Hermione?" Ron stuttered out. "Are sixth years supposed to be that powerful?"

"No! No, he didn't even use a wand. Haelan did that non – verbally, without a wand, _and_ no hand motions! The only records of someone that powerful was the Four Founders! Not even Dumbledore is that powerful!"

 **A/N:** Well, that was a pretty bad ending…Sorry that it's late, and not even that long. So, I'm wondering if Ron and Hermione should be friends with Haelan, or if they should really dislike each other.

I'm thinking of starting a new story, where Harry is more abused at the Dursley's. After the summer of fifth year, they get annoyed with the loud nightmares, and so put a dog collar on, one that shocks you when you speak. It isn't taken off before sixth year, and Harry has put a glamour on to hide it. No one knows why he isn't talking, but he can speak Parseltongue without the shock. So, for the spells, he uses the snake language. I'm wondering how that sounds…


	7. Chapter 7-Defence Against Dark Arts

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing that belongs to the Potter universe. Sadly, I don't even own the DADA professor's name, as it is part of the name Adelina Amouteru, which is from the book The Young Elites, by Marie Lu.

* * *

"Now, can anyone tell me about Dementors? Miss Granger."

Hermione put her hand down with a sigh. "Dementors are the guards of Azkaban. They suck the happiness right out of you, make you relive your worst memory. The only charm that protects you from them is the Patronus Charm, which is highly – "

"That's quite enough Miss Granger." Professor Teru cut off Hermione. "Can I have anyone _else_ explain the Patronus Charm?" when no one, other than Hermione, raised their hands, her gaze settled on the boy who looked half asleep. "What about you, Mr. Haelan?"

"Slytherin." Was all he said.

"Excuse me?" Professor Teru looked sternly down at Haelan. "I hardly believe _Slytherin_ is an explanation of the Patronus Charm."

"It isn't." Haelan glowered at his DADA professor. "What I mean to say is, my last name is Slytherin. Haelan is my first name. It would be like me calling you Professor Lina."

"Ten points from Slytherin for your cheek, Mr. Slytherin." Half the class groaned at this. "Miss Granger – "

"The Patronus Charm is the only charm that can ward off Dementors." Hermione smoothly continued, like she had never been interrupted. "It is conjured by thinking of your happiest memory, then saying the incantation, _Expecto Patronum_. It is a highly difficult charm, most people can not produce a corporal one, one that takes the shape of an animal. However, it can work, not as well of course, if all that you can produce is a silvery blue mist."

"Wonderful work as always, Miss Granger." Professor Teru clapped her hands. "Well class, I believe Miss Granger already told you the incantation. Time to get started!"

The class dived into a flurry of action. Wands were moving, and the classroom was soon covered in a thin silvery blue mist. However, Professor Teru could see one boy lazing around, not even with a wand in his hand.

"Mr. Slytherin!" She snapped. All noise came to a halt. "I have had quite enough of you not participating! Let's see if detention with me at 7pm tonight will help. And since you aren't doing anything, I'm sure that you have already learned the charm and would be willing to preform it in front of the class."

As Haelan got up, he was having quite an interesting debate in his mind. Should he put his best effort into making a Patronus? Professor Teru would be able to tell he wasn't trying his hardest, but what if his Patronus hadn't changed? Hermione and Ron knew he had a stag, and probably most of the school did too. After all, he had used it during the final event of the Triwizard Tournament. So should he risk his disguise just so he didn't get a couple more detentions? But then, if it _had_ changed, he would be doing detention for nothing.

In no time, Haelan found himself at the front of the room with all eyes on him. "Expecto Patronum." He said quietly.

A silver… _what was it?_...made its way out of his wand. It wasn't until he saw it's tongue flicker out that Haelan knew what his Patronus had changed to.

"Mr. Slytherin." Professor Teru broke his surprise. "Do you mind telling what that…that _thing_ is?"

"It's a..." Haelan swallowed. "It's a basilisk."

Haelan saw Ron and Hermione glowering at him. No wonder. Ron's sister had been setting the basilisk loose, and Hermione had been petrified by it. They probably hated him now, if they didn't already.

"So, Professor Teru, now that I've shown you that I know how to summon a Patronus, may I go back to my seat?"

Professor Teru nodded mutely, her normally stern face displaying shock.

Haelan walked back to his seat next to Draco slowly, dreading the inevitable questions he knew would come as soon as he sat down.

"You have a _basilisk_ as a Patronus? What was your memory you used?"

Haelan was about to open his mouth to say "My mother's love" when he realized that wasn't the case. "It was when Mas – Salazar accepted me as his apprentice, instead of all the others who had been there longer."

* * *

 **A/N:** And there we go! End of chapter seven. I want to clear up a few things, just in case there's any questions.

1) This is sixth year. I know Prof. Snape teaches DADA, and Prof. Slughorn teaches Potions, but I wanted to keep Prof. Snape as Potions. Prof. Slughorn, I guess, didn't want to teach at Hogwarts if Harry Potter wasn't there.

2) Haelan appears in the Great Hall in the middle of September. Right now, it's only a few days till the Hallowe'en Feast.

3)Harry Potter has been missing from the wizarding world for a little more than a year (I know it says two years in Rita's article, but…), however, he was in the Founders' time for about 3 to 4 years. He de – aged when he was sent back to his time.


	8. Chapter 8-Haelan's Secret

**Disclaimer:** I do not, and never will, own the Harry Potter Universe.

* * *

Merlin, was he mad. He should have expected it, really, he should have. But still…he had lots of research to do. He couldn't stay and eat at the feast! It was a waste of time. Maybe if he only went for a few minutes. His teachers would be pleased, his housemates would be pleased, and he wouldn't be there for a long time. A break might even be helpful; he might be able to see things from a different angle.

Haelan strode through the hallway, stopping for a few minutes to make sure his robe was straight. Just because he didn't want to come didn't mean he shouldn't look presentable. A few months with Salazar had taught him that.

When Draco heard the doors open, he looked up, hoping to see Haelan. His wishes weren't answered. Instead, he saw…but that's not possible! Draco nudged Blaise. "Look." He whispered, hoping so badly that he was seeing things, that _he_ was not back.

Blaise looked to where Draco pointed. His face paled. "How?"

It appeared that Professor Snape had been watching them, as when he saw their faces turn to shock, his gaze traveled to where Draco and Blaise were staring. His eyes narrowed, he turned to Dumbledore. Thankfully, Professor Snape didn't have to tell the Headmaster of the recent occurrence; he had already noticed.

All this happened in a matter of seconds, so the poor boy had no way of knowing that he had been noticed.

Dumbledore stood up. All noise ceased immediately. "Harry, my boy! – "

Dumbledore might have said something else, but it was lost on the teachers and students. They craned their necks, trying to see just a glimpse of their savior, who was apparently _not_ dead.

Harry gasped. The glamours had fallen, he should have reapplied them when he awoke. Hesitantly, he reached up his hand to touch his scar, instinctively brushing a strand of hair to hid it.

"Harry!" Hermione and Ron ran up to him, their arms outreached. They flung themselves at him, hugging him tightly.

"Where you've been, mate?" Ron asked, pulling away. "You scared us half to death!"

"Elsewhere." Harry mumbled. He turned around. "I've got to go."

"Well, wait for us Harry! We're coming too." Hermione and Ron made as if to follow.

~No!~ Harry hissed, knowing his friends were unnerved by the snake language, however much they tried to deny it.

It had the desired effect. Hermione and Ron stepped back, stunned, giving Harry time to run and become Haelan once more.

* * *

 **A/N:** It wasn't the longest…I'm wondering if Hermione should figure out Haelan/Harry's secret. Or if a Slytherin should figure it out. Not Draco Malfoy, he can believe that Haelan and Harry are separate for awhile. Another option is for Salazar to announce it to the whole school, thus telling Haelan's secret. If Salazar announced it, it would be a surprise to everyone.


	9. Chapter 9-On His Way to Breakfast

**Disclaimer:** As this is FanFiction, I certainly do not own Harry Potter.

 **A/N:** Due to some reviews, I chose to have a different character find out about Haelan. Salazar will announce to the school though. I like that idea.

* * *

Haelan dreaded going to breakfast the next morning. Sure, no one knew Harry was Haelan, no one knew the Boy – Who – Lived is the same as the Boy – Who – Time –Travelled – To – The – Future. He had his glamours firmly in place, he would make sure no one could see any similarities between him and Harry. But what if someone guessed? What if someone got the idea he had something to do with Harry's appearance? He hadn't, after all, gone to the Hallowe'en feast as Haelan. Thus Haelan was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't notice the student walking up to him until it was too late.

"Haelan." Blaise laid his hand on Haelan's arm. "If you would come with me?"

Haelan nodded. He didn't have much choice. It may have sounded like a question, a request, but it was more of an order.

Blaise led him into an empty classroom and closed the door. "Take off your glamours." A hint of malice underlined his words.

"Pardon?" Haelan held back a groan. It was so obvious that he was stalling.

"You heard me, _Potter_." Blaise walked forward, drawing his wand.

This time Haelan could not hold back the groan. "I'd rather not, as you already know who I am. What would you like?'

"Excuse me?" It was Blaise's turn to be confused.

"Well, you must want _something_. You haven't told anyone else of your suspicions, which means you want something from me, something that I have to give you, otherwise you'll tell everyone who I am."

"Fine." Blaise huffed, annoyed at having his intentions found out so quickly. "I want protection. I want protection from both the Light and Dark. My family is neutral, but with the Dark Lord rising, I've getting pressure from both sides to join, to choose. The Light wants to 'save' me from becoming a Death Eater; the Dark wants to have new members. For if I choose the Dark, my family will follow. So Haelan, how does that sound? Or would you like to be known as Potter once again?"

"That sounds fair enough. However, I believe breakfast is almost over, and I would like to eat at least something before Transfiguration." Haelan walked out of the classroom, with Blaise close behind.

* * *

 **A/N:** Blaise is one of my favorite characters, mainly because we know next to nothing about him. Anyways, I just realized that Haelan has changed the subject three times with the mention of food. Twice before in Chapter Seven, and now in this chapter. I don't mean to say that Haelan likes to eat, just the mention of food/eating is a wonderful way to change the subject. It makes it kind of mysterious, like Luna. So, thanks to all my readers, whether they review, favorite, or follow, or just take some time out of their day to read this story!


	10. Chapter 10-The Beginning of a Story

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, his world, his friends, his foes, etc.

* * *

"Professor?" Severus Snape looked up. That had better be a Slytherin. If it was anyone else, he couldn't be sure if he wouldn't be able to hold himself back from giving that student detention.

"Mas – Salazar told me that's it's time for me to tell you."

"Yes Mr. Slytherin?" The Potions Professor looked back down at the second year homework he was correcting. Whatever Haelan had to say, it couldn't be that bad.

"You know how the missing boy walked into the Great Hall during the Hallowe'en Feast?"

Severus looked up. Oh, he could just tell , this conversation was one he would not enjoy. To be fair, he rarely had fun when someone talked about Potter. "You mean to say that you have found Potter?"

"In a way, yes. See, Harry hasn't been missing since the 15th of September. Not really."

Severus could see Haelan fidgeting. "Oh? Please elaborate." He put down his quill in order to give Haelan his full attention.

"Perhaps I'll start from when this mess started. Please don't interrupt.

"Harry James Potter was not having the best summer after his fourth year. He had just seen Voldemort come back to life, and a fellow classmate had been killed right in front of him. To make matters worse, his friends weren't writing to him. Harry had not ventured out of his room at the Dursley's for more than 10 minutes at a time. He had already finished his homework, and he was bored out of his mind on July 2nd.

"Thus, when a scrawny brown owl flew into Harry's room, he was pleasantly surprised. Even if it was another letter from Ron, Hermione, or Sirius, it might prove some distraction. However, as Harry walked over to the owl, he could tell that this letter was from no one he knew. It didn't have the Ministry or Hogwarts crest on the envelope, and the handwriting was not one he recognized. When Harry opened the letter, all that was in there was a normal enough looking rock and a small slip of paper. The paper read:

 _This may prove a satisfying break from your normal life_

"Harry reached into the envelope, his fingers closing around the rock. He felt a tugging, not unlike one of a Portkey, in his gut. Due to his most recent experience with a Portkey, he tried immediately to drop it. But he tried too late. The rock's abilities had already started working. Harry soon reappeared in a new place. He looked around, trying to determine where he had been sent. All he could determine was that it was outside and didn't look familiar in the slightest. Harry suddenly turned around, feeling the back of his neck prickle. There was a man standing there, in black robes. He had a large gray beard and piercing gray eyes."

* * *

 **A/N:** This is where Haelan's story will stop for now. Sorry it's so late, but I do hope you enjoyed. And of course it had to feature Severus Snape. We shall miss you Alan Rickman.


	11. Chapter 11-Threatening a Teacher

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involving Harry Potter, the Founders, Severus Snape, or Hogwarts.

* * *

Haelan paused in his retelling, looking at his Potions Professor to see if he had gotten what Haelan was trying to say.

Severus Snape had a strange expression on his face, one that Haelan couldn't puzzle out. "You mean to say," he drawled. "That Harry Potter has been hiding out in the Founders Age since he disappeared and that you, Haelan Slytherin, are the missing Savior. I must say, I was not expecting this."

Haelan gave a small smile. "You won't tell anyone, will you? Blaise already knows; he figured it out a few days ago. But I'm not quite ready to have all those expectations thrust back on me. Besides, it might be easier to defeat Voldemort without being…well, Harry Potter. Who would ever expect that Salazar's Apprentice and Gryffindor's Golden Boy are the one and only?"

Professor Snape studied Haelan. He did think it was a good idea, to pretend to be someone else. He just had one question. "If you did go back to the Founder's Age, why is it that you didn't become Godric's apprentice? You are, after all, a Gryffindor."

Haelan sighed. He had thought that might come up. "Salazar was the one who first met me when I got transported back 1000 years or so. It stands to reason that he would be the most curious in me. Also, the Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin in my first year, did you know? I guess I belong in both Houses. But you haven't promised me yet. Promise you won't tell anyone. I have knowledge of many spells, curses, and hexes that wouldn't get me in trouble for using them. Being an apprentice to a wizard almost 1000 years in the past does have its advantages."

"Resorting to threatening teachers, _Potter_?" He sneered, putting extra emphasis on the last word that came out of his mouth. "My, my. And here I was thinking you weren't just a carbon copy of your father."

Haelan leaned forward, his eyes looking straight into Snape's. "Oh, I'm not just a carbon copy of my father. I know how to get what I want, and what I want at this moment is to be known as Haelan Slytherin, and nothing more. You are _not_ going to keep this from me. Here might be an opportunity to defeat Voldemort with none the wiser – for Voldemort is supposed to be the Heir of Slytherin, is he not? Why would I, Haelan _Slytherin_ , ever want to kill him? You can either help me, or not. Of course, if you think that you'll be too busy to ever help the son of James Potter, well, I know a _very_ handy spell much stronger than Obliviate, and it doesn't even require a wand. No way to track it, if anyone ever suspects." Haelan stepped back from the desk, his hands clasped behind his back, looking to anyone who would walk in like a confused student asking for help.

Severus stared at the student in front of him, agape. Of course, no emotion showed on his face, but he certainly was surprised. Harry Potter was no longer a foolish, brash Gryffindor. He definitely still had the Gryffindor anger, but it seemed that the Savior was more snake than lion. Oh, this too funny.

"I…promise." Professor Snape said after much consideration. "I will not tell anyone of what occurred in this classroom between you and me. Now, I do believe Mr. Malfoy is looking for you. He shall be disappointed if you do not show up for dinner."

Haelan blushed. "Thank you Professor." He nodded and left the classroom, his cheeks flaming.

* * *

 **A/N:** I was wondering...should this become a Drarry fic? I wasn't sure, but now it seems likes my story is heading there. And the story wouldn't be all romance, it would just be a side thing.


	12. Chapter 12-Thinking During Class

**Disclaimer:** I lay no claim to the Harry Potter series, or anything associated with it.

* * *

"Where've you been? You were almost late!" Draco whisper-shouted as soon as Haelan slid into the seat beside him.

"It's not like Professor Binns would have noticed. Besides, he's been on the subject of the Giant Wars for the past three days," Haelan smirked at Draco as he pulled out his textbook.

"You should pay more attention Haelan! And the Giant Wars were less a hundred years ago, which means they were a little less than 1,000 years before you. It isn't possible for you to go back to your time, so why don't you at least _try_ to learn about the _current_ time."

"Oh, come off it, Draco. I bet no one knows for sure about our history. The subject might have been a little more interesting - and I bet more people would have been able to stay awake - if the Headmaster would hire a different professor to teach! His voice is so...so…" Haelan could be seen struggling for words in which to describe his distaste in the ghost.

The blond Slytherin laughed quietly. "I believe that's everyone's opinion of Binns," He waited for a bit; short enough so it wouldn't seem like he was desperate to change the subject, yet just long enough to show that the subject was about to change. "Have you heard of the rumor going around?" At Haelan's blank look he elaborated. "I believe Weasley started it. He actually thinks that Harry Potter is staying in Slytherin! More like being held hostage by us."

"Why would he think that? Harry Potter isn't _actually_ in Slytherin, is he?"

"No! Like we would keep him in our Common Room for two years. It would be unbearable! Weasley just thinks that because Potter showed up in the Great Hall wearing Slytherin robes. Probably just grabbed them off some student he passed. Maybe his clothes were ripped and torn and he was embarrassed to be seen with them."

Haelan smiled at Draco uneasily and sat through the rest of the period with his mind racing. What if someone drew the connection between Haelan missing the feast and Harry Potter wearing Slytherin robes? Blaise already had, and he couldn't have been too smart, else Harry would have heard of him in one of Hermione's rants. Perhaps he was just observant. Let's just hope that no one else was as observant as he was.

And then there was the matter of Snape. He might tell Dumbledore, and then the Headmaster would surely want him to go back to being the Chosen One. But he had sworn Snape to secrecy, and perhaps he would respect that promise. After all, Harry might not have hurt a teacher with the intention to hurt, but Haelan had no qualms doing that. Especially if that teacher had betrayed him and his trust.

As soon as the period was over, Haelan rushed out, not even bothering to wait for Draco. And he knew Draco wouldn't shout after him, as Ron and Hermione would have. He was confused and didn't know what to do. On one hand, wouldn't it be better for him to tell Ron and Hermione who he actually was, and not have them figure it out on their own and shout it out to the rest of the school? They wouldn't mean to, of course, but perhaps they would think that he was being held there against his will. On the other hand, what if they never found out and he was just telling them unnecessarily? Haelan would lose his freedom, and he would have to go back to being the Boy-Who-Lived. And he did _not_ want that to happen.

So what to do? 

* * *

**A/N:** Hey! I've got 28 reviews, 59 followers, and 40 favorites! That is awesome! I'm still wondering if this should be Drarry or not...


	13. Chapter 13-Mysteries are Unraveled

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. If I suddenly did, it would be in a dream.

* * *

"So that's where you went Mr. Slytherin."

Haelan resisted the urge to turn around. "Were you looking for me Headmaster?"

"We all were. You had disappeared shortly before lunchtime and none of the students remembered seeing you after. This is a school that values its students' safety. I - and none of the other professors are able to keep that safety if we do not know where our students are."

If Dumbledore heard Haelan's snort, he didn't acknowledge it. "My apologies Headmaster. I promise I won't wander off without telling someone where I am going. However, it is now late. There is a comfy bed in the dungeons calling me," He nodded to the headmaster and turned to go.

"Good night Haelan. I wish you well."

Haelan gave no sign of hearing and went on his way. He wasn't paying attention when he passed two sixth years in the hallway and greeted them.

* * *

Two sets of footsteps echoed in the hallway, and soon the voices could be heard.

"...telling you Hermione, there was something wrong with the way he talked to us. He used our given names, and -"

"Ron, there is nothing wrong with him greeting us by our first names. He's a new Slytherin, from before Godric and Salazar fell out. Maybe he was just being nice."

The first voice went on as if the second hadn't interrupted it. "And then there was the way he _said_ them. Like he had been saying our names for _years_. There's something he's hiding, and I aim to find it out."

"Ron, you're overreacting. I've said it before, and I'll say it again; there was nothing wrong with - where are you going? Ron! _Ron_!"

One pair of footsteps stopped as another hurried up. Another voice joined the conversation.

"What can I help you with?" This one was sarcastic. "Please, though, make it quick. I already missed classes yesterday. I don't need anymore professors on my case."

"Who _are_ you?" The first voice made its appearance once again.

"I'm sorry Haelan. Ron's been obsessed with trying to prove you aren't who you really are ever since last night."

"What happened last night?"

"Exactly." Footsteps sounded again, though only for a few quick seconds. "See, even _he_ doesn't think it's a big deal that he called us by our given names. Would you give it a rest Ron?"

"Fine." The first voice was disappointed. "Sorry Haelan, for wasting your time." The voice's footsteps walked away, and the other footsteps quickly joined it.

"Hey." Haelan called out. "Ron, Hermione, wait."

Ron and Hermione turned around just in time to see Harry drop his glamour.

* * *

Wow, I am so sorry I didn't update this sooner. I was looking at my stories today and then I saw I last updated this story in _March_. Wow. Time just got away from me..

And this is now the final chapter of Disappearance of our Savior. I'm not too happy with how I wrote the final part..what do you think? I'm sorry for doing any Drarry or Blarry/Rybini. I'll be sure to do another story by itself where there will be one of those pairings. Hopefully I'll do both someday. Thank you for all the support. I honestly wasn't expecting this much reviews, favorites, and followers. Thank you.


End file.
